


Welcome

by kesha



Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, F/M, Power Play, Vomit Fetish, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesha/pseuds/kesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your body’s shaking. You’re afraid.” She glanced at Cal in the mirror when he spoke, then at herself again. He was right. Her fear shone brightly in her eyes. “Listen, soon the person you see now will be your old self. You will walk out of the room as a new person. Don’t you want that? Isn't that why you came to us?”</p><p>The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach increased. She swallowed, trying to keep it down, and nodded her head again.</p><p>“Yes, Cal.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> *** GROSS STUFF. PLEASE BE MINDFUL OF THE TAGS. ***
> 
> Because my headcanon says that Cal Roberts is the type that has at least 3 disturbing fetishes from Buzzfeed's [33 Weird and Disturbing Fetishes](http://www.buzzfeed.com/rainbowcrab/16-strange-disturbing-sexual-fetishes-2xqn) buzz and vomit fetish gotta be one of them.

They were in the meditation room, just the two of them. She was a new member who had just joined the spiritual group four days ago. The group’s leader, Cal, had told her that this was a process of her training, then she would be through.

“Here, drink this,” Cal handed her a glass of orange colored liquid.

“What’s this? Is it tea?” She took the glass from him, put it under her nose to examine the smell. It smelled like some type of herbal tea.

She was right. It was bloodroot tea, a famous natural home remedy used by Native Americans that induces nausea and vomiting.

“Correct. It’s detox tea. It’s important that we cleanse our physical bodies as well as our spiritual ones. Drink up.”

She took two big gulps. The meditation room was deadly quiet. He could hear her swallow. The drink tasted like any herbal tea and its room temperature made it easy to drink. Cal watched her take another and another sip until half of the drink was gone.

“Is that enough?” She asked, showing him the amount of tea left in the glass.

“A little more,” Cal replied.

And a little more she drank, each gulp audible. Cal watched intently. She only managed three gulps more before she removed the glass from her lips and coughed.

“Don’t think I can drink anymore,” she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Cal took the glass from her, saying, “that’s alright. That was good enough.” He bent down slightly to set the glass with little liquid, on the floor then straightened back up, facing her.

“Now, the final part,” Cal said, looking into her eyes, “might be a little uncomfortable but it’s necessary. You shared with me what your uncle did to you and _that_ was the hardest part. This will not be as hard. You only need to trust me. I’m here to guide you through the process. When it’s done, your spirit will be set free. All your fears and your anger for your uncle will be gone. That’s how The Light works. I have seen it.”

It took her brain a couple of seconds to register and process what he just told her. “Yeah,” she said, nodding, “yeah, sure.”

Cal smiled at her warmly.

“Very good. Face the table and the mirror.”

She turned around and faced the wooden table as Cal told her to and braced her hands on the flat surface. She looked into the mirror on the wall and watched Cal stalk up behind her in the reflection. He could see that her body was trembling slightly.

“Deep breaths. This, will be over sooner than you think,” he came up really close to her from behind then set his hands on her hips and squeezed her in a soothing manner before he snaked them to her front and started undoing her denim shorts. She tensed her body.

“I- I feel… weird.”

“About what?” Cal asked.

“I feel, um, nauseous?”

“That’s because your body is sensing the cleansing. Soon, your body, your mind, your spirit, will all be clean, and you, are going to feel like being born again.”

He said in a cool, even tone, then slid her shorts down her skinny, long legs.

“Look at yourself in the mirror.”

She did.

“Your body’s shaking. You’re afraid.” She glanced at Cal in the mirror when he spoke, then at herself again. He was right. Her fear shone brightly in her eyes. “Listen, soon the person you see now will be your old self. You will walk out of the room as a new person. Don’t you want that? Isn't that why you came to us?”

The uncomfortable feeling in her stomach increased. She swallowed, trying to keep it down, and nodded her head again.

“Yes, Cal.”

He slid her panties down, then snaked his hand up her body to caress her breast through her t-shirt, his other hand went to undo his own pants. He rested his head on her shoulder to look at them in the mirror.

“Part your feet a little,” he told her after freeing his cock from its confinement. He gave it a few tugs, smearing it with pre-cum. His hand that was on her breast glided down her upper body to the meeting of her thighs. His index and ring fingers moved along her cleft. He parted her labia and rubbed against her clit. She exhaled when his hand made a contact with her most sensitive parts.

“I feel like I’m gonna throw up,” she warned him.

“Don’t hold back. Fighting with your body will slow the process,” Cal whispered in her ear, eyes closed, both hands working on her and himself.

He rubbed her until she was wet then opened his eyes, glanced at their reflection in the mirror, and lined himself up. He entered her slowly as he studied her reaction in the mirror. She looked obviously uncomfortable, due to her sick stomach and his penetration.

“Relax. Remember the breathing exercise I taught you? Start doing that now.”

She focused on her breathing pattern like he told her to but it only aggravated her nausea when she took a deep breath. Tightness coiled in her chest and crept up her throat. Instinctively, she swallowed, forcing it down.

“Bend over a little,” he told her as he began thrusting. He could see that she was struggling to keep the liquid that she had just consumed down. She leaned forward and emitted a retching sound although nothing came out. Cal became impatient.

“Oh, come on, you’re holding back. I told you, _don't. hold. back_.”

He began thrusting harder into her and studied her face. When she still would not vomit, Cal forced two fingers down her throat and tickled the gag reflex once, twice, three times until bile spewed out of her mouth and onto the table.

She choked on his fingers, making retching sounds uncontrollably, and vomited some more on the table. Cal removed his fingers, letting her empty her stomach on her own. “Get it all out… That’s it.” He sped up his thrusts as he listened to the sound of her spitting up puke. The liquid was hitting the table. After her vomiting stopped, she was dry heaving. Cal worked on his own breathing pattern as he came down from his high and waited until he had gone completely soft before he pulled out. He dressed himself and padded to the white bath robe folded on the floor. Someone had set it there for them to collect. He picked the robe up and handed it to her.

“Leave your filthy clothes here. Somebody will come to collect and clean up the mess. Wear this robe on your way out and go take a shower.”

She took the robe from him with a shaky hand then looked at him smiling at her. He watched her undress completely and put on the robe. Cal rested a hand on on her shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

“You did well. Congratulations and welcome to the group.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your feedback! Leave a comment below or find me on my socialzzz:
> 
> Twitter: [@hughdansy](https://twitter.com/hughdansy)  
> Tumblr: [uhhuhhanni](http://uhhuhhanni.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^3^


End file.
